Olivia Cleans House
by Reader575
Summary: It always bothered me that Mellie's behavior in the limo before the birthday gala was never addressed or challenged in any way. This one-shot attempts to explain what was really going on. It ties together S2EP8and S3EP5 and S3EP6.


Okay, so I was in the kitchen making creamy chicken enchilada when another one of those random one shot thoughts popped into my head. I don't know what the connection is between chopping chicken, S2EP8and S3EP5 and EP6, but I had to go with it. I don't think the writers are aware they never really addressed or had Fitz think about what happened in the limo the night of the birthday gala. This is my take. In this alternative plot line, there is no fake Jake or domestic assassin academy known as B613.

I own nothing. These characters are the property of Shonda Rhimes.

**Olivia Cleans the House**

Olivia sat on her couch rummaging through her mementos from the first election campaign. After contemplating Mellie's plea to head Fitz's reelection team, Olivia decides to take a leap of faith in hopes of rectifying the mistakes of the past. She wants Fitz to win the presidency on his own merits. She wants him to know without a shadow of a doubt that he is in office because of a mandate from the people, not the slick maneuvers of a smooth talking oil tycoon with delusions of a country shaped in his image. No, this time will be different. This time she will make Fitz's dream come true. This time she will make it happen for the man she loves without the self-serving interference of others.

Memories of late night strategy meetings, heated platform debates and marathon speech writing sessions flood her mind. She picks up her old campaign staff ID badge, she smiles as she shuffles through pictures of herself with Fitz and she rereads news clippings she has saved on Fitz's victory. Happy in her reminiscing thoughts it takes a few moments for her to realize someone is banging on her door. She jumps up from the couch and peers through the door's peephole. Surprised but not shocked by her evening visitors Olivia opens the door. Huck and Quinn make their way in past Olivia.

"Why are you two here, it's late." She asks.

"We were cleaning up some old files and came across something from the information we gathered after the assassination attempt." Huck reveals.

"So, what is it and why you two think it is important enough to come to my home at one o'clock in the morning?"

Quinn sits down at the dining room table and opens the laptop computer she and Huck brought with them. She places the thumb drive in the USB port and opens the file labeled insurance. "There are two audio files we think you will find interesting." Quinn opens the first file. Olivia listens intently. She is stunned when she hears the second voice. She shakes her head; it's not possible. Quinn moves on to the next file. Olivia's stunned disbelief gives way to Richter scale level anger after she hears the second audio file.

"Where is this from?" Olivia asks in a slow low voice.

"Remember you had me check Verna's computers after you figured out she was behind the assassination attempt. Well I copied files from her home office computer and her Supreme Court office. I never had a chance to view the information because as you know I was taken in custody as a suspect before Becky was apprehended."

"What do you want to do about this?" Quinn inquires.

"Is this only copy?"

"Yes."

"Make another copy and leave this one with me. I'll take of this personally."

"Are you sure Liv?"

"Yes, don't worry. Everything will be fine. I'll see you both tomorrow." Quinn makes a copy of the thumb drive onto the laptop then hands Olivia the drive.

As Huck and Quinn are leaving, Olivia takes their hands, looks them in the eyes and says thank you. Both are a little shocked by Olivia's display of gratitude but nonetheless think nothing more of it.

Olivia locks up the after her two gladiators leave. She walks over to the kitchen counter to retrieve a glass of wine she poured earlier. She gulps down the generous serving of Merlot. Debating internally whether to finish drinking the other half of the bottle, Olivia looks at the crystal goblet in her hand and opts to release her growing anger by throwing the glass at the kitchen wall.

Fuck!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mellie enters the oval to join Fitz and Cyrus. "Olivia is on her way here. You don't slog your way across town and go through white house security to turn down a job." She informs the two.

"This is weird, no that's not the right word. Strange, no, Greek mythic and disturbing. This is winged horses flying to close to the sun… The point is this is a Greek tragedy in the making. …..Winged mistresses flying too close to the sun." Cyrus orates.

"She wins elections." Mellie interrupts.

"She wins elections', Cyrus repeats.

"She wins elections", Fitz confirms. He looks at Mellie. She smiles.

"You're welcome" she says and rubs his shoulder.

Fitz raises his eyebrows out of curiosity. He's not sure what Mellie means by"you're welcome."

Lauren opens the office door and peeps in.

"Send her in", Fitz commands.

Olivia walks in and pauses as she looks at the eager unsuspecting three.

Mellie steps forward, "Olivia welcome back, welcome home."

Olivia moves in closer and puts down her purse and coat on the couch. She walks up to Mellie, hauls her fist back and then launches forward punching Mellie in the face with all her might. Mellie drops to the floor like a bag of sand. "Bitch, please get up so I can knock your sorry ass down again." Olivia whispers.

Fitz is stunned but also a little turned. Cyrus is speechless.

"Olivia, what the hell?" Cyrus and Fitz yell in unison. Fitz drops to his knees to help Mellie and Cyrus moves to hold Olivia back to stop her from inflicting additional harm.

Olivia starts shouting at Mellie. "Tell me Mellie, tell us all, what exactly was your endgame if Verna's plan had succeeded?"

"I don't know what you're talking about you crazy bitch. I think you broke my nose." Mellie yells back.

"When I'm finished with you a broken nose will be the least of your problems."

"Olivia what is going on? Why did you attack Mellie? Does this have anything to do with the campaign?" Fitz demands.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Flashback**

"What am I pretending you got me for my birthday? The press will ask."

"Cyrus said to say I gave you a first edition of "To Kill a Mockingbird" signed by Harper Lee."

"Here we go." Fitz is about to turn and exit the limo but is delayed by Mellie.

"Why don't we just…"

"What?"

"I don't know, just skip this whole thing and go home."

"Is it the baby? Are you feeling okay? He asks with a look of concern.

"I feel fine, I just …"

"What's the problem? Fitz asks looking out his window and getting ticked.

"I just don't want to go." Her eyes dart from looking out the window to nervously eyeing Fitz. "I'm sick of smiling. I'm sick of acting like we're happy. I just don't want to go."

"Is it because she's going to be there; Olivia? She got cleared by security an hour ago, which I'm sure you already know. Now you forced me to have this big party and suddenly you don't want to go because you're afraid of my mistress."

Mellie listens to Fitz as she rubs her stomach. She sees Fitz's agitation increasing with every word spoken. He turns to face Mellie.

"Let me give you a fun fact. She's not my mistress anymore! So buck up. You won. He turns and knocks on his window ready to exit the car.

Mellie quickly reaches over to grab his hand. "Let's not go." She asks with all the sincerity that she's capable of. "I don't want to go. I feel…." She looks out her window while still holding his hand. She's looking for something. She repeats, "I don't want to go." This time her tone and expression are almost tender. Her eyes convey a request more than a declaration.

Fitz pulls his hand away. He quips, "We can't always get what we want can we?" He turns and gets out of the limo.

Mellie looks down then up again, takes a deep breath, smiles at the SSA holding her door open and steps out of the limo. She meets up with Fitz in front of the car; they join hands and wave to the crowd as they walk towards the party. She makes sure she on the left of Fitz and not facing the crowd.

A few seconds later the distinctive sound of bullets being fired from a high-powered weapon are heard. Fitz is down.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tom and Hal rush into the oval upon hearing the commotion. Fitz gives the signal to hold up and wait.

"Olivia I'm talking to you Fitz yells. Why did you attack Mellie?"

"She knew Fitz! She may not have planned it but she damn sure didn't warn you or stop it. She knew you were going to be shot Fitz! She knew what Verna was planning!"

Cyrus tells Tom and Hal to wait outside. They look to Fitz for the okay. He nods and they leave the oval.

Fitz stands up and moves away from Mellie. He can't believe what Olivia just said. He goes and takes a seat on the couch. Cyrus releases Olivia and follows right behind Fitz to the couch.

"Fitz, damn it! Have the secret service lock up your crazy whore!" Mellie harps between tears. Olivia moves toward Mellie but stops at Fitz's urging.

"A few months before the gala, Mellie and Verna had lunch. Verna spoke of her disappoint with you because of our affair. Apparently, she saw us kissing in the file room on election night. Verna told Mellie Big Gerry hated you because the public perceived you as the antithesis of him. You were well educated, a decorated veteran, a stable family man and good politician who had managed to keep his fly zipped."

"Verna said she owed Big Gerry because he had helped her out with a problem that could have cost her to lose her seat on the federal bench and her career. She said she owed him because he never asked for anything in return. Probably because he shtupped her on several occasions. She said you were a hypocritical spoiled brat. She believed you used your charisma to make us all love you and that in the end you would use that love against each of us. Mellie over here co-signed to everything Verna said. Even Verna's vague references to eliminating you as a problem. She said the country deserved someone better than you because your foibles would inevitably taint the dignity of this office. Verna called Mellie a couple of days before the gala and told her not to go. Mellie told Verna she had planned the gala so she had to go. Verna in turn suggested she stay clear of you for the evening." Olivia exhausted from the recap sat down to catch her breath.

"She's lying Fitz. She has no proof." Mellie blurts out.

Olivia takes the thumb drive from her pants pocket. She walks over to the resolute desk and plugs the drive into Fitz's laptop. A few short clicks and audio begins to play. The four listen to the conversation between Mellie and Verna. Fitz feels physically ill. He needs to throw up. He reaches to grab the trashcan next to Mellie. Unfortunately, for Mellie his gag reflex kicks in involuntarily and half the contents of his stomach end up on her head instead of the trashcan. He takes out his handkerchief and wipes his mouth and chin.

Mellie looks at him with her mouth hanging open. "Fitzgerald!"

"Sorry, excuse me." He says matter-of-factly.

Olivia who is beyond amused at the sight starts laughing hysterically. Cyrus and Fitz shoot her a disapproving glare but are quickly overcome by the infectious nature of her laughter and start laughing too.

Mellie is mortified. Olivia stands up and offers her a box of tissue from the sofa table.

After the laughter dies down, Fitz looks at Mellie with unabashed contempt. How could not see who Mellie really was? How could have been so clueless?

"What was your plan Mellie? Did you plan to parley your image as the widow of a fallen hero into your own political capital? Who did you plan to become? The Ivy League educated lawyer who stood by her man. The widow and single mom supporting three young children trying to balance work and home. Or did you plan to be the widow politician who turned tragedy into triumph? Who Mellie? Who were you to become after to you let the loon in the black robe enact her version of Star Chamber vigilante justice? Did you both think you would the sleep at night the righteous rest of the just?"

"Enough!" Mellie roars. "Fitz you cannot possibly think …I would ever….? That audio recording has been altered. I would never stand by and let anyone harm you if were in my power to prevent such a thing. You have to know that. You believe me honey, don't you?" Mellie places her hand on Fitz's knee but he recoils at her touch.

"So let me get this straight, since you didn't think it was within your power to stop Verna, you decided to just let the assassination take place?" Fitz asks with disdain.

"Fitz, no! You're twisting my words! I did not say that." Mellie shouts, realizing her Freudian slip.

"I think you did Mellie, Cyrus chimes in; because that is exactly what I heard also. Liv, is that what you heard?"

"Absolutely. I'd swear to it on a stack of Bibles." Olivia affirms. "Looks like someone is headed for a lethal injection or life in Leavenworth. "

"Fitz, please. I was pregnant, what could I do? I had to think about the baby."

"Mellie you think trading one life for another is justification for what you did? Fitz gets up from the couch, walks to the door and calls in Hal and Tom. Please escort the First Lady to the residence and keep her there until the FBI takes her off your hands.

"Fitz no! You can't do this! I'll do anything. I'll give you the divorce. Please Fitz! What about the children?" Mellie pleads.

"What about them? Did you think about them when plotted to have their father killed? Did you think about how my death would affect them? Get her out of my sight."

Hal and Tom drag a whimpering limp Mellie out of the oval and back to the residence.

"You know death is too good for her Fitz."

I know sweetheart. Don't worry I have something special planned for the former First Lady. And with that he grabs Olivia by the waist and draws her in to give her one of his pant-dropping kisses. She pull away and uses her hand to protecting her mouth. "Livy what's wrong. You don't want me?"

"It's not that baby. It's…"

"It's what?"

"Fitz, you just threw up on Mellie's head. You need to clean up and brush your teeth before we start playing tonsil hickey." They both laugh resting their foreheads together.

Cyrus sits on the couch shaking his head as he ponders how they are going to spin this mess.

**Epilogue**

Two weeks later

Cyrus stands in front of the podium and addresses the press corp. "It is with great sadness that I have to report the First Lady Mellie Grant died from a cerebral aneurysm last night. The President was by her side as she succumbed to her illness. Funeral arrangements are pending. Future updates will be provided by Acting Communications Director Olivia Pope who will be assisting the White House during this difficult time."

Two Years Later

_In other news, President Fitzgerald Grant wed former Communications Director and long time confidante Olivia Pope in a small intimate ceremony attended by only close friends and relatives. The couple began dating thirteen months after First Lady Mellie Grant past away from complications related to a cerebral aneurysm._

**Ten Months After That**

_The first family welcomed two new additions this morning. First Lady Olivia Grant gave birth to twin boys at 3:00 a.m. eastern standard time. Both the First Lady and the boys, Jacob and Joshua Grant are reported to be resting and doing fine. All three are scheduled for release from the hospital in two days._

The guard turns off the TV and escorts Mellie back to her cell. She jumps at the sound of the metal door slamming behind her. She falls onto her bed and weeps bitterly.

In exchange for sparing her life, Fitz let Olivia tack on a little something extra to Mellie's lifetime sentence. Every milestone, every happy moment involving Fitz and Olivia that was broadcast had to be viewed by Mellie at least three times. The engagement and the wedding alone had Mellie watching 200 excruciating hours of entertainment news about the happy couple. She thought she'd go insane if she had to hear the details about Olivia's Vera Wang dress one more time. Thank God for another crisis in the Gulf. It was the only news item important enough to knock the wedding from the headlines.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How are you feeling Livy?" Fitz asks caressing Olivia's face.

"Tired, sore and extremely happy. We did it baby. We get to have our happy ending."

"Yes, we get to live the dream."

"I love you so much Fitz. You just don't know." She says with a tear in her eye.

"Livy, I love you more than anything. To me you hang the moon and stars. You're the reason I'm able to breathe. The reason I exist."

"Fitz, until you I lived a half-life; no I say it was more of a quarter life. You fill my every moment with an unspeakable joy. I'd follow you to ends of the earth just to hear you laugh. Without you, there is no me."

"So we're in this together?"

"Yes, we're in this together. Always and forever."

The end.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This was an exercise in brevity for me. Did you feel like you go a complete story? Let me know. Thank you for reading and taking the time to comment.


End file.
